


Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

by My_Trex_has_fleas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Oblivious Scott, POV Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/My_Trex_has_fleas
Summary: Scott is not the brightest light on the Christmas tree.





	Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigami714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigami714/gifts).



> A Christmas drabble for Shini in our mutual love for these two supreme dorks :DDD

Scott thought he knew knew far more things about Stiles than he ever wanted to admit. He knew that Stiles could eat three bags of Reese’s in a row, once swallowed a bug and projectile vomited on a girl in their fifth grade class and knew all the words to every Star Wars film in the original series. He also knew that Stiles, not to anyone’s great surprise, was possibly the worst dancer known to man. Hey, it wasn’t like he could really help it. Long limbs and a propensity for flailing when surprised or over-enthusiastic would do that to a guy. 

Sometimes though, Scott realised that there were things about Stiles that he had no clue about.

He had not known, for example, that Stiles was that much into dudes until he accidentally came charging into Stiles’ room one afternoon and came face to ass with Derek fucking Hale of all people on top of his best friend, who appeared to be having a pretty mind blowing orgasm right at that particular moment. Sure Stiles had always given Danny fluttery eyelashes and asked Scott on more than one occasion if he thought he was attractive to gay guys, but then there was the whole Lydia thing and it just didn’t make sense.

It also hadn’t helped that once Stiles stopped making noises like a dying cat and caught sight of Scott standing there with his mouth hanging open he hadn’t been embarrassed or looked even the slightest bit ashamed of being caught getting fucked in the ass by an Alpha werewolf with control issues. 

Scott’s screams could be heard all the way out the house and the next pack meeting was awkward beyond his most terrifying nightmares. The worst part was that Stiles and Derek clearly had been keeping it a secret from everyone else as well so now he had to suffer as part of a secret club of three. There was not enough eye bleach on the world that could erase those images from his mind and the fact that he’d not seen Derek’s dick was only made worse by knowing what it meant that he couldn’t. 

Seriously, he needed therapy to deal with that. Lots and lots of therapy. And eye bleach, let’s not forget that very important part of the equation. 

*********

Stiles hung around a bit after the next pack meeting as everyone was drifting out, clearly torn between wanting to go and suck face with his dick of a boyfriend (Scott was not above holding a grudge or seriously judging his choice of partner) and walking out with him so they could have a talk. 

Scott sighed and waited for him and when Stiles offered him a ride home, he levelled up and got in the Jeep. 

They drove for ten minutes before he couldn’t keep quiet any longer. 

‘Dude.’ He barely managed to hold his disgust in long enough to sound even remotely normal. ‘What the fuck?’

Stiles went red and got a look of particularly vicious stubbornness on his face. 

‘Firstly, can we just take note of the fact that your girlfriend’s psycho ass grandfather tried to fucking torture me to death?’ His words were harsh enough to make Scott wince. ‘Secondly, who I fuck does not automatically have to get passed by you for approval.’

‘Oh God.’ Scott put his face in his hands. ‘Ew.’

‘Yeah, karma’s a bitch my friend.’ Stiles was grinning, the bastard. Scott could fucking hear it. ‘All those times I had to hear the gory details about Allison are coming back to haunt your ass.’

‘But why him?’ Scott implored as he looked up. ‘You two hate each other. You’re always complaining about him and how he throws you into walls and threatens you with death and...and…’ He frowned because Stiles was now full on beaming and it was a very disturbing sight. 

‘Yeah see, that wasn’t so much hate as it was massively unresolved sexual tension.’ He looked smug. ‘Now we just fuck the anger out and it’s freaking awesome, dude.’ His dark eyes were sparkling madly. ‘I swear, the last time he made me come so hard I actually lost the ability to speak for five whole minutes.’

‘God, what is my life?’ Scott groaned. ‘I think I’m going to be sick.’

‘Roll down a window, man.’ Stiles was unrepentant. ‘Because I have got so many more stories.’

Scott whined and threw his head back against the seat. 

‘You should probably just kill me now.’ he said and Stiles laughed at him. 

***********

After that, Scott started to pay attention and then he began to notice things that he hadn’t before. 

Like how there were always Reese’s in Derek’s kitchen. And that when he and Allison went to the movie theatre to watch a new rom-com that she was desperate to see, they ran into Stiles and Derek going to a triple bill of the Captain America movies that was playing as an all night thing. Even more disturbing was that they were wearing matching shield t-shirts. 

Then there was the fact that the next time Scott went to Stiles’ house, slamming the door extra loud to announce his presence, he found Derek barefoot on Stiles bed throwing Cheetos at Stiles’ open mouth while he spoke to him in Spanish, Stiles haltingly replying and crunching every time he caught a Cheeto as he spun around on his desk chair. 

‘What are you doing?’ Scott asked a little stupidly. 

‘Conjugating verbs in sentences.’ Stiles replied. ‘Every time I get one right, I get a Cheeto.’ He grinned at Derek and Scott nearly fell over when he saw that Derek was smiling at Stiles in a manner that could only be described as adoring. 

‘You’re helping him study?’ He stared at Derek like he’d grown another head. 

‘Of course he is.’ Stiles snorted. ‘You know Derek’s like a total language geek, right?’ He smiled at him. ‘How many do you speak?’

‘Seven.’ Derek replied, his grin turning sharp as he levelled a look at Scott that reeked of intellectual superiority and the fact that he was the one boning Scott’s best friend practically every night judging by the smell in Stiles’ room. 

Scott had to admit defeat and left them to it. 

**********

‘Are you okay?’ Allison asked one night.

‘Sure?’ Scott asked. ‘Why?’

Allison frowned and then very pointedly looked at where his hand was on her boob but he clearly wasn’t engaged mentally in the fact that they had been making out for ten minutes on her couch. 

‘Because you haven’t moved that and you just muttered something about Derek.’ She narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Is there something I should know?’

‘God no!’ Scott yelled and then took a deep breath to calm himself. ‘Stiles and Derek are dating.’

‘Oh?’ Allison smiled and now Scott was even more confused. ‘That’s adorable.’

‘No, it’s not.’ he protested. ‘Derek’s all wrong for him.’

‘Really?’ Now it was her turn to frown. ‘I think they’re pretty perfect for each other actually. You know that they have a lot in common, right?’

‘No, they don’t.’ Scott felt like he was losing his mind. ‘What the hell do they have in common?’

‘Loads actually.’ Allison replied. ‘You know that Derek was the one that got Stiles that limited edition Blade Runner blu-ray for his birthday. The one shaped like the weird flying taxi thing. Apparently, it’s their favourite movie.’

‘No.’ Scott wrinkled his face in bemusement. 

‘Yeah. And last month, Derek took Stiles to go watch that Femmes gig in San Francisco.’ Allison added. ‘Damn, why didn’t I figure out they were dating? It all makes sense now.’

‘But…’ Scott trailed off. ‘Derek likes the Femmes?’

‘Yeah.’ Allison replied. ‘He told us that he and Laura used to listen to it all the time when they were driving to New York. Angry music. Stiles was thrilled because nobody else he knows actually likes them.’ She grinned. ‘Come to think of it, that was when they started to hang out a lot.’

‘They hang out a lot?’ Scott finally let go of her boob and slumped into the couch. ‘Why the hell did no-one tell me this?’ 

‘Maybe because they knew you’d act like a giant baby over it?’ Allison asked and Scott huffed and slumped down further into the couch, all thoughts of making out forgotten.

**********

The next few weeks lead up to Christmas and it was decided that there had to be a party in honour of the fact that they had actually survived long enough to open their presents. Derek’s loft was chosen as the most likely venue, in spite of vociferous objections and a lot of growling on his part. 

Now the loft looked like a bunch of Christmas elves had thrown up on every surface. Tinsel was wound around the spiral staircase, there was an abundance of holiday themed food on the table in the middle of the room, a tree in the corner and lights strung on the terrace outside. Boyd was busy at a turntable with Peter, classic Christmas songs filling the space. 

Erica, dressed like a sexy Christmas fairy and carrying a wand that she was randomly whacking people over the head with, came scampering over as Scott and Allison came in, a little delayed due to some last minute smooching that had got a little out of hand. 

‘Took your damn time.’ she cackled, grabbing the stack of presents from Allison’s hands and waving them in. ‘Also you have to check out the Alpha reindeer.’ 

Allison gave Scott a grin and they wandered over to the kitchen and found Stiles and Derek arguing. That in itself wasn’t unusual, although the fact that they were arguing over how to make eggnog was a little unexpected. The odd part was the festive antlers adorned with tiny brass bells that tinkled. They were very firmly situated on Derek’s black hair, and the bells were ringing as he rolled his eyes so hard his entire head moved. 

‘You’re doing it wrong.’ he said, voice flat. Stiles glared at him from under his own pair of antlers, which were festooned with silver tinsel, and flipped him off.

‘This is an old Stilinski recipe, you ass.’ he retorted. ‘So get the fuck out if you’re going to criticise it.’

‘This is my kitchen.’ Derek growled. ‘If anyone’s going to get the fuck out it’s you.’ He bared his teeth for good measure and Stiles narrowed his eyes at him. 

‘You’re lucky it’s Christmas, douchewolf.’ he hissed. ‘Otherwise I’d kick your ass.’

‘Try it Stilinski, and I’ll eat your face off.’ Derek snarled and took a step into Stiles’ space and Scott was about to intervene when Isaac came in with an empty bowl, wearing a headband with two glittery bouncing stars perched in his curls. 

‘I need more potato chips.’ he said, shoving his way between Stiles and Derek. ‘Also can you two keep the foreplay to a minimum tonight? I smelled what you did on the counters this morning and it’s disgusting. We make food in here.’

He grabbed two bags of chips from the cupboard and walked back out, giving Scott and Allison a grin. 

‘Oh, hey guys.’ Stiles suddenly seemed to notice them and his smile was blinding. ‘When did you get here?’

**********

It was long after midnight when Scott started awake to find himself on the couch with Allison sprawled all over him. The rest of the pack was scattered around the loft - Erica and Boyd on Derek’s bed, Isaac in the bean bag and Peter in the armchair with his head tipped back and snoring softly. 

He managed to get up far enough to look over to where two shapes were dancing, their shadows changing as the candles flickered. They were the only source of light, but it was enough to see that it was Stiles and Derek, still wearing their antlers and doing what looked like a rather abortive attempt at a jive (Scott may have watched one too many episodes of Dancing With The Stars). 

Stiles laughed softly and Derek huffed in frustration as a turn got them tangled up. 

‘You’re a terrible dancer.’ he muttered and Scott could hear nothing but fond exasperation in his voice. 

‘I told you that.’ Stiles replied and then laughed again at Derek’s grunt of pain as he obviously stood on his foot. ‘Sorry.’

‘Shut up, Stiles.’ Derek spun him out and then pulled him back in, catching Stiles and dipping him low enough to kiss him until Stiles’ antlers fell off. 

Scott found himself smiling, even as the kiss dissolved into giggles before it heated back up again, and he lay back down and closed his eyes.


End file.
